


Midnight Patrol

by yumillusion



Series: Word Game Stories [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumillusion/pseuds/yumillusion
Summary: "I'm not scared.""The bone-crushing hug I'm being given is just affection then?""Yes, and so are the shrieks.""Mhm, sure."Just a couple of original characters exploring an old creepy house :)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) x Original Genderfluid Character(s)
Series: Word Game Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905394





	Midnight Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jaden and Ceri going to explore an abandoned house on the edge of town.

"I'm not scared."  
"The bone-crushing hug I'm being given is just affection then?"  
"Yes, and so are the shrieks."  
"Mhm, sure."

Cerian wasn't one to get scared easily, certainly no in abandoned buildings. He's been in multiple before and he explored those alone. The floor creaked and moaned with each step the pair took.

"We can always turn around and head back, I don't mind doing this alone."  
"No need, I'm not scared."  
"You're literally shaking but go off I guess."

Jaden wasn't one to get scared easily, they get more scared at the mention of her father than he does anything else. Even then, it's less fear and more rage. The chandelier swayed lightly overhead, the crystals tinkling softly in the breeze.

"You know it's ok to be scared cupid, I get scared by things too..."  
"You're better at hiding your fear, I simply do not have any."  
"Your breathing patterns say otherwise."  
"That's just how I breath."  
"Sure it is cupid."

Cerian hasn't been this terrified ever since he woke up in a prison cell on a strange island. That strange man raised him and showed him how to use magic, and that he should be grateful. A door swung idly by its last hinges nearby, just one screw away from crashing onto the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think we're almost done here for tonight. I can get someone else to check the second floor in the morning."  
"Didn't your mother say this place only appeared at night?"  
"If she did, then I missed that part. Besides, we can finish this floor and then head out, nothing wrong with pacing ourselves with this."  
"Won't she be mad at us for not completing our patrol?"  
"We're making sure that it's safe, she wouldn't get mad at us for that."  
"Are you sure?"  
"She's my mother, why wouldn't she care about our safety?"  
"They're supposed to care?"

Jaden kept eyeing the chandelier, thinking of all the ways the crystals could be used to fend off any danger that might be lurking in the building. It was going to fall soon, there were cracks in the ceiling.

"What scares you Jaden?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you afraid of?"  
"Uh, good question... I'd have to say my father is the top candidate for the most terrifying person in my life."  
"Not even the oni, when they attacked?"  
"They didn't reach the island, even then they wouldn't scare me. I'm terrified of one person and one person alone... actually no, that's not right but he's the one who scares me the most."

Cerian just hummed, unsure how to approach that response. He counted how many shards of glass he could see sitting on the edge of the abyss that sat in the center of the living room. He counted a different number every time he counted and recounted. He could hear the scraping from the pieces being moved when he wasn't looking.

"Jaden, why does he scare you?"  
"That's a discussion for another time when my mother and I are both ready to talk about it."  
"Fair enough."

Jaden tried to ignore the dancing shadows in the corners of his eyes. They weren't real and only existed to play tricks on those unprepared. He sees a lot of them near the edge.

"What about you? What makes you scared?"  
"I mean if you must know... I'm scared of the dark."  
"I get that, but it feels like you're not telling me the whole story."  
"I don't think I even understand the whole story yet."  
"Valid."

Cerian held onto Jaden tighter, he wanted to go back to the village. He didn't want to return to the big estate tonight. The footsteps fell heavy just above their heads. It's a miracle that they haven't broken through the ceiling yet.

"Jaden, I know we're not finished with this floor yet, but I don't want to be in here anymore and I don't want to be alone while you explore either."  
"We're almost done Ceri, just one more room."

The house fell silent.

"Jaden, we can check tomorrow night really fast, I want to go back to the village, now."  
"Ceri I really don't want to be here either but it won't take too long and it's a small room anyways. If it makes you feel better then you can hold my crossbow while I look around. Anything that tries to attack is going to get a face full of bolts and crystal shards. After I'm done, we can leave."

The footsteps started to head towards the stairs.

"Jaden, take me back to the village, I'll take the blame for stopping early, I don't feel comfortable being here. I hear footsteps above us and they're heading for the stairs."

The footsteps stopped.

"I'm not hearing anything, but I guess I can just sweep the room tomorrow anyways. C'mon, let's head back and I'll call my mom to give her the report."  
"Thank you."

The footsteps went for the stairs again, the ones that lead to the door. Ceri dropped his voice down to a whisper.

"Don't tell me you can't hear that."  
"I do, but the floor isn't stable."  
"We better hurry. Whoever's above us is making a beeline for the stairs."  
"Shit. Don't let go of my hand, we'll make a run for it."

The footsteps fell faster above them.

"Jaden?"  
"Don't worry about it, we're going to make it just don't let go of my hand ok?"

The footsteps were on the stairs now.

"C'mon, don't slow down on me cupid I've seen you run for longer than this."  
"Jaden I-"  
"Nonsense, I'll carry you if I have to!"

Ceri has never been happier to be out in the open at night. He can breathe out here.

"Sorry for interrupting you back there, I was more focused on leaving before the door closed on us."  
"It's fine, I'm not angry at you for getting my ass out of there."  
"What were you going to tell me anyway?"  
"Huh? Oh..."

Ceri shifted uncomfortably in the spot where he lay, unsure how to approach the topic without sounding insane.

"I thought I saw someone, for just a second because they weren't there in the next."  
"Did you know the person? The person who reported the place said they thought they saw their dead wife inside..."  
"Yeah, I knew them."  
"Well, spill! I'm nosy!"

Ceri just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. There were too much mixed feelings about them right now.

"Aww, I was hoping to find out your angsty backstory."

Jaden faked a pout and laughed. Whether it was because it was how they deal with it or they thought they were funny eluded the elemental beside them.

"We should head towards the village, I can see the lights from here."  
"Yeah..."  
"You want to just... lay here for a little bit longer? Collect yourself and stuff?"  
"Yeah, hold on."

Cerian tried to place a name to the man he saw. He knew that man. He was the same one who rescued him when he crashed landed onto that island. The same man who taught him magic.

He just didn't have a name to match.


End file.
